


you don't have to listen (you'll know that I am right)

by AquaAmaryllis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaAmaryllis/pseuds/AquaAmaryllis
Summary: To be a child of Aphrodite is to lay in a pool of your own blood, broken and bruised by life beyond recognition and to say, "Well at least I'm pretty."
Kudos: 23





	you don't have to listen (you'll know that I am right)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The heroes of Olympus belong to Rick Riordan.

Here's the first thing you need to know about being a child of Aphrodite : your mother is _Aphrodite._

The one with the trail of lovers, the one who talks of love and lust like they're the same, the one with the world's prettiest face or so they say. Yeah, that Aphrodite.

Which means that you get to sit on the sidelines and look pretty. _(oh, the honor)_

That you get to wield a curling iron like other campers wield swords. You get to giggle about hot actors and how to put on makeup and make others feel better about their own shortcomings and _well at least I'm not as dumb as the Aphrodite's-_

You get to be as big of a slut as you want because that's what is expected of you.

You're twelve? Well that's nice, so is Lacy. Yes sweet, full of issues and insecurities Lacy who's waiting till mariage. If you think that stops the rumors then you are wrong.

_(what a pretty little whore-)_

You're not Silena after all, or worse _Piper._

The first one is a hero _(the traitor)_ who was different than the others, well I'll tell you a secret. Silena wasn't much different than all other Aphrodite girls before she died. Maybe a bit kinder, but never actually different.

Piper's a whole other can of worm, she's the only one who's actually kind of different. With her charmspeak and her _oh Jason_ and her soul searching eyes. It's easy to call us bitches, to say we hate the girl for _nothing._

You see the thing is that their nothing isn't the same as ours darling. Because when we were denied our right to personality and interests, Piper was different. _(so yeah, it's easy to not like her)_

You're not, different that is.

Piper is a separate entity to us Aphrodite girls. Never as vain and _oh what a great personality she has._ With her choppy hair and disgust for makeup which _rude because my eyeliner application is a masterpiece-_

Piper who is so high above us that she cannot see us as anything more than the sparkly dirt beneath her feet. Piper is an Aphrodite, but she sees us exactly how the rest of the world sees us.

Airheaded, dumb, _pretty._

While she gets to be the hero, with her movie-star father and money and natural beauty - as if we're all made of plastic, cold and unfeeling.

Maybe we are - cold and unfeeling that is, but if there's one thing that Aphrodite kids do get, it's beauty and there's nothing fake about it. Even underneath layers of makeup and freshly curled hair, we're all still _so beautiful._

She's still her own person even after being claimed. _(we're not)_

Because yes Aphrodite girls are pretty and vain and break up couples for fun. They're evil boyfriend snatchers whose biggest problems are what dress they'll wear for the campfire tonight and who they'll sleep with.

Aphrodite boys? What boys?

There's one boy born to Aphrodite for every four girls, beats me why. But the few boys we do have are often...disregarded. If the girls are chalked down to real life barbies then the boys aren't even that.

"Vince was nice!" Yes Vince was very nice, before he ruined my favorite shirt when he slit his wrists.

Second thing you need to know about being an Aphrodite child : other campers don't care about your daddy/mommy issues, they have their own.

Your daddy dropped you off to a nanny before running away with another woman who's not as pretty as your mommy? That's nice.

Drew is not Drew's real name.

Vince knew how to apply foundation better than anyone here, he needed to hide the bruises after all.

Lacy's bullied, her step mother hates her. _(oh Cinderella she makes it sound so easy-)_

Silena's dead. Anything else other than dead? Of course, but who cares, she got to die a hero at least.

Valentina's a stripper when she's not at camp. Money is what runs the world, but don't tell the Gods that. Their ego is so fragile.

Third thing is that your lips are to show off your lipstick, not talk.

Fourth is to embrace the fact that you may hate your sisters and your mother, but in the end we're all you have.

Because girls aren't friends with Aphrodite girls and boys will never stay. Oh they like staying in your bed long enough but you're an _Aphrodite's._ You're easy to leave for a girl with better morals and an amazing personality.

Basically they leave you for the Pipers of this world, Pipers who have nothing of the actual Piper's beauty.

Fifth is that you are nothing if not beautiful. So make sure to keep those lashes curled and practice smiling in the mirror.

Sixth-

You don't want to hear more? That's fine, you'll learn on your own.

At least let me tell you the last thing you need to know as an Aphrodite girl, don't worry this one's not too bad. The sooner you accept it the better.

Here it is : _children of Aphrodite just don't win._

_(picture perfect Piper came close though so there's that)_

"Oh well I'll leave you to unpack your stuff, I have a hot date in a few!"


End file.
